


Pridecember Day 9: Ink

by Yoshistar123



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Trash - mostly Flareshipping [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 9, Ink, M/M, Pridecember, Pridecember 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshistar123/pseuds/Yoshistar123
Summary: So I wanted to contribute to Pridecember so I wrote this - it's pretty short but oh well.Seto has a tattoo.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Trash - mostly Flareshipping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Pridecember Day 9: Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Pridecember 2019 - it's not day 9 anymore but alas I don't care

“You have a tattoo?” was the first question Atem asked when he saw the ink lining Seto’s upper arm.

“Well, yes, obviously, what else would it be?” came the sarcastic response, as Atem gently pulled Seto’s sleeve further up to reveal all of the tattoo. He stared in awe for a second, before his duelist’s brain registered exactly what the tattoo was picture of.

“The crest of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?”

Seto smirked, though it almost looked a little sheepish as well. Maybe the design of the tattoo could have been a little more inconspicuous, but he was Seto Kaiba – he did what he wanted. And what could be better than the mark to represent one of his strongest dragons? He nodded in reply to Atem.

“Why?” Was Atem’s next question. Atem himself, despite having various punk/emo elements (the kohl lining his eyes, the belt, the leather), could not understand why Seto would want to mark himself like that. He knew it was permanent, right?

“Why not? I will always be with the Blue Eyes, they will always be with me.” Honestly, that was only part of the reason. Seto also thought it looked cool as hell (he was right).

Atem shook his head, reaching his hand out towards the tattoo. Seto shifted away for a second, before realising what he was doing and letting Atem trace the lines of the ink marked into his skin.  
“You’re honestly ridiculous,” Atem shook his head again, letting his hand fall before he swept forward and pulled Seto into his arms.

“I know.”


End file.
